Kiss Me
by Dark Hopes
Summary: She doesn't like to take chances, never have never will, but when he came.. she felt her feelings grow, fear? love? confusion? you never know until you take a chance maybe thats the only thing there is...R&R PLZ [sassak][inoshika][nejiten][hinnar]


**Kiss Me**

She squinted her eyes not ready for the blast of sunshine

"Uh...ugh..."

" Sakura, honey get up you've got school!"

" Joy..school..OH SHOOT! I forgot to do my science project..crap.what was it...uh power point on some weed..uh..."

" Sakura! Come on or you'll be late!"

" Coming mom!" Forgeting the thought Sakura flipped her bed sheets off and rolled of her bed, she quickly put on her pink bunny slippers and checked her closet to see if she had anything descent looking, not that she cared much, but she should at least look good while shes sucking up to Kurenai-sensei, walking down the stairs in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white tee-shirt overlapped with a pink tang top she kept thinking of an exuse _i didn't have time..no that sucks.. uh my computer broke down..no.. my dog died..no i used that last time.._

" Sakura your poptart is in the oven, i got to run, late for work!" Its been hactic ever since Sakuras dad died in a car accident, something with a drunk driver, explosives..and 'booms' " I'll see you later honey!" Mrs.Haruno kissed Sakura on the cheek and quickly went to the garage, hearing the roar of the engine and the doors closing leaving silence thats when Sakura went to recieve the poptart _double chocolate..bleh..when will i get something better then poptarts?_ Eating like an animal Sakura stuffed it in her mouth and went to get her keys and skate board, since they only have one car she had to skate to school, but she didn't mind. Stepping outside she locked the door, turned around to see TenTen sitting on her black skate board, Ino lunging around in her rollar blades poping bubble gum and Hinata standing by her bike reading.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said, as she heard mumbles of replies she giggled, out of the gang she was the only morning person.

"Come on guys, lets get going we've got 20 minutes"

"Yah kay, did you hear what Misumi did at the party last night?" Ino asked

" I don't know for sure, but I heard she did do something with Yamato" TenTen replied notachly.

" R-really?" Hinata asked getting into the conversation, they began to move talking, gossiping, laughing, thats why Sakura loved to hang with her friends they made her feel safe and free of troubles.

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura turned to her left

" Yah TenTen?"

"I'll show you the new trick I learned" Typical TenTen, always learning new things, she was the most sportive out of all of us, as she kicked off she did flips, kicks anything in the air, she looked so care free while the rest of us had our mouths open and screaming her not to fall and crack her head open, as she landed safetly on the ground grining and full of gleam.

"Gosh guys, i did this a million times see?"

" That was amazing!" we all replied at the same time, as TenTen smile grew wider we headed for school, Ino talked most of the time telling us how annoying her stepmother is, her mother and father got divorced awhile ago and her dad found a new wife, thats what? 20 something? and himself in the late 40s.

"She told me she was looking out for me, saying you shouldn't do this, shes just putting an act for my dad! Whens hes not around she bitches at me! Then my dad told me to listen to my mom, but you know what i said, i said she was not my mother! My mother was not a bitching retarded whore!" Ino yelled all in one breath too, which didn't surpise them, she could talk nonstop in one breath, she says its a talent.

" Harsh Ino, i feel so sorry.." TenTen said her voice full of sorrow.

"Its o-okay Ino, y-you still h-have us.." Hinata said a small smile on her lips trying to cheer her friend up.

"Yah, like Hinata said we could own that women, its four against one!"

"Uh...actually..she has a son.."

"What??"

"She does?"

"Why don't you ever mention him then?"

" Because... he isn't mean, actually he doesn't even talk, hes never home much cause of college, but.." Ino trailed off.

"Because?" Sakura repeated again.

" Hes like a mega total hottie! Really he must take after his dad or something cause he sure doesn't look like that shameful peace of rubbish

he-she"

" My god Ino.." TenTen said in monotone, as they laughed they headed towards the road since the school is across, the cars seemed to be zooming past them not even looking, they headed one by one, TenTen first, Ino, Hinata, then Sakura, she wasn't really that confident with crossing roads, when she was little a car almost hit her making shes scared ever since. _Sakura stop being stupid it was_ _twelve years ago!_

_okay one two three...go!_ As Sakura skated out into the road, right as she sighed in realif a squirrel came whizzing by stopping Sakura as she fell, her friends screamed in dismay and fear as she fell on the road, but that wasn't why they screamed, they creamed cause a car was coming by. It was quite obvious it was past the speed limit by what? 40? 50? it didn't matter much Sakura was about to be road kill, Sakura too saw the car but was froozen in fear as her memories came back to her. As the car stoped hitting Sakura a little not to bad though, as everyone rushed to Sakura, stepping out of the car was four boys. Sakura became light headed hearing everyone shout, the words seemed like a blur and everything seemed to be spining she blacked out in an instant.

" OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED HER!" Ino screamed

"IT WASN'T OUR FAULT SHE STOPPED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD!" The blonde retorted back.

"This is troublesome...I should of stayed home instead of being in this stupid mess.." As he finished his sentence Ino became furious.

"STUPID MESS!?? YOU CAUSED THIS STUPID MESS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT PINEAPPLE HEAD!"

"SHUT UP WOMEN!" The 'pineapple head' yelled.

"You shouldn't of drived over the speed limit! THATS WHY THERES A THING CALLED A SPEED LIMIT!" TenTen yelled, but not as loud as Ino.

" Well I wasn't the one driving"The boy with white pearly eyes said in monotone ( neji and hinata don't know eachother nor are cousins..kay)

"B-but you were in t-the car.." Hinata said quitely

"WELL NEJIS RIGHT IT WAS THE TEMES FAULT!" The blonde spoke up. As everyone turned around to see a blue haired guy crouching down beside Sakura, he had an emotionless poker face acting like nothing happened, this made the girls turn mad.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!? KILL HER EVEN MORE!?" Ino yelled stepping loudly to stand beside the man, but that didn't seem to bother him, he turned around to face the other boys.

"Lets get going" He said in monotone, as the girls gasped the boys had smirks on their faces, they knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Neh, what if shes heavy?"

"That would be troublesome.."

"Hurry up Uchiha" The girls still seemed clueless with their mouths opened, but in an instant the boy began moving they snapped out of their trance and turned to look.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ino yelled as she saw him pick Sakura up lightly.

"PUT HER DOWN!" TenTen screamed.

"N-NOW!"

"Come on girls get in the car"

"WHAT?!"

"WE ARE NOT GETTIGN IN WITH YOU OR LETTING SAKURA"  
"-sigh-..were not gonna do anything bad to you, Sasukes taking her home until she wakes up.."

"YAH! Sasuke may be an ass but hes not a killer!" The girls widened their eyes at the thought.

"You idiot was that suppose to help?" Neji said

"..Yes?" The blonde replied stupidly. The girls turned their eyes to look at the Sasuke _to trust him...or not to?_ They seemed to have no chance to think as the boys came up and pulled the girls dragging them to the car.

"WHAT! LET GO OF ME NOW!"

"HELP!"

"S-SOMEONE H-HELP!" As they all got into the car the girls shoving and kicking they had to sit on the boys lap since there was only 5 seats.

"HEEEELLLLPPPPP USSSS!!" screams and shouts was all the boys could hear on the way to Sasukes home

Yah, thhis is my first story! I hope you like it..took awhile, my spelling stinks okay! I dont have spell check so sorry! If you enjoyed reading the first chapter please R&R! Would really help me out!

--Hope


End file.
